A Twisted Path to Walk
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: Allen and Chid... in the future conserning their relasionship and others.


Author's note: I know things might be a bit different in the show… but I thought it was so sad that Allen never got to really have an influence on his son, soo… I did something about it

Author's note: I know things might be a bit different in the show… but I thought it was so sad that Allen never got to really have an influence on his son, soo… I did something about it. ^.~ Please review this story!! Pretty please!!!! (WARNING: some spoilers)

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne

A Twisted Path to Walk

Part one

Allen Schezar walked along through the beautiful gardens of Astoria. Birds sang cheerfully in the branches of tree filled with soft pink blossoms. The warm gentle breeze caused the cherry blossoms to fall like snow through the air. He looked past the rose bushes to the fountain on the other side. The beautiful princess Millerna sat there. She grew more beautiful all the time. She looked so much like her sister Marlene. Millerna pushed the blonde curls away from her face and turned the page of her book. Allen watched her from under one of the blossoming trees. Memories of Marlene flooded back to him… and Chid.

Allen recalled visiting Freid with Van and Hitomi. It seemed so long ago, it _was_ a long time, nearly four years back. Allen looked down and realized his hand had moved over the scar on his chest. The one he had received after saving Hitomi from Dilandau's crima claw. That was when Millerna had saved him, and when he had seen prince Chid. The boy was five years old then. Millerna had said that they looked like brother. Allen wondered how the young prince had turned out. His known father had died, and three years before his mother. His loyal subjects and friends had died too… covering their escape.

Chid was a charming and innocent person, even though he was so young he had gained the respect of so many people. He must have many friends now, just like before. The kingdom of Freid was said to be prosperous now. Allen hoped that everything was gong well, and he realized that somewhere deep in him he wanted to help Freid. No, not Freid, prince Chid. His son. 

The gallant knight left the garden silently. He walked out into the city streets. People bustled about their business enjoying the summer sunshine. Women laughed and talked amongst each other. Some smiled at him and he returned their smiles politely. Children played and ran underfoot. Allen stood at the docks and watched the sunlight dancing on the water. His eyes wandered and he spotted a boy and a girl playing together. The boy jumped into the water and called for his little friend to join him. She hopped over to the water's edge and peered in. she shook her head and moved back. The girl had bright orange hair and small pointed ears.

The cat girl turned around and for an instant Allen saw Merle's curious face. 

"Van…" his thoughts wandered and he thought of the king. Fanalia was rebuilt. It's kingdom restored. Hitomi had returned to the mystic moon. _Oh Hitomi…_ Allen had loved her; she was so special somehow, different from any other girl. But no. It was Van who was destine to hold the love of the mystic girl. And he loved her back. _Perhaps she comes back to visit him, _Allen thought. He was unaware of how much time had slipped by. 

The sun was almost touching the ocean. The children had gone home and the stores were closing up for the day. A young couple walked together on the seashore. They held hands and her head rested on his shoulder. My life is one of hurt and confusion, of love and loss. 

Allen headed back to the rooms he was staying at in the castle. Maybe he would ride home tomorrow. His work here was done. Gaddas had been taking care of things back at the fort. They would be expecting him home soon. He would see tomorrow. With a sigh the knight retreated to his room.

****

The day was so quiet. A few birds and the trickling of water seemed to be the only noise. The pink blossoms seemed to fill the sky snowing upon them. Allen walked through the fields of trees. In an open meadow the girl stood there. Her hair was long a blonde a soft pale blonde. Her dress was a shade lighter than the falling flowers. She turned around and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. 

"Allen…" 

He walked over to her and pulled her close holding her hand and waist as he twirled her through the shower of pink. They danced through the orchard. Her kind blue eyes never left his. Time could have stopped and they wouldn't have noticed. Millerna smiled up and him and leaned her head against his chest. 

"Oh Allen." She paused and her voice grew lower. "I love you Allen." She turned to look up at him and Allen gasped. It was Marlene. "Allen…"

The dancing stopped, the birds, the sound stopped. Everything but Marlene faded out. She stood apart from him. She smiled at him and brushed her blonde tendrils away from a non-existent wind. She began to slip into the distance. Still smiling at him. He didn't know if he wanted to chase after her or run away.

"Marlene…" he reached out a tentative hand. She was gone.

*

Allen opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He glanced out the window. The sun was rising. He would leave today. Allen got dressed and packed his belongings quickly. He took them down and prepared to leave. His horse and packhorse were waiting in the courtyard. He formally declared his departing to the royal family and headed to the courtyard. He felt somehow detached from himself.

"Allen!" Millerna came running down the steps and Allen turned a smile on her.

"Princess Millerna." He bowed his head.

"Allen before you leave would you walk with me in the gardens. We didn't get to talk much and I haven't seen you much since Hitomi left." Allen smiled.

"I gladly except your offer princess."

"There's no need for formalities with me Allen." Millerna said as they entered the gardens. She looked up at the trees and Allen kept his gaze on the young princess. She had grown so much in the passing years.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Isn't it beautiful here? The cherry blossoms seem to fill the whole of Astoria in the summer. I love the summer, it's the most beautiful season of all." Allen listened Patiently. She stopped suddenly and turned to look at him. "Allen, do miss the others?" He paused and looked at her. 

"Yes, yes I do."

"Hitomi and I… she was one of the best friends I've ever had, and… I didn't know it always, but I realized that no one has ever been, well, understood me like she did." 

"Hitomi was a different girl." Allen looked up at the sky.

"Van and Hitomi fell in love. Maybe they were always in love." Millerna looked at him but he continued to look at the sky. "Do you still love her Allen?"

"I don't know." He looked at her. "Millerna right now I don't know who I am or what I'm doing," He paused. "I know I loved Marlene."

"Allen…" Millerna touched his arm in sympathy. "Allen, Hitomi said that I was supposed to be with you, not Dryden." Allen looked into Millerna's eyes. Millerna seemed to waver with emotion and stubbornness. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Allen accepted the kiss for a moment, closing his eyes. He pulled away, took a deep breath then he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She looked up at him knowing that he understood her feelings.

"I should go." He walked past her. "Good-bye princess Millerna. I'll see you again." She watched him go. 

The heavenly knight mounted up and headed down the road at a fast pace. He didn't look back once. 

*

Time passed, and before he knew it he Allen had reached the crossroads. He took the left path. Walking slowly down the stone road. He stopped and glanced behind himself. The look in his eyes was a distant and sad one. He urged his horse onward and watched the scenery pass before him. 

"_I heard that Allen Schezar was with you… Mother used to tell me about him when she was alive… the gallant knight, the heavenly knight… the invincible knight… Allen Schezar of Astoria…"_ prince Chid had said all those things about him. Marlene had told him. He was Prince Chid the duchy of Freid. Allen halted suddenly. The horses pawed the ground and snorted irritably. 

__

"Prince Chid is probably our-" 

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Chid is my son!"

"Brother…" it all played over in his mind, the events of Freid. The Dukes death, Chid passing him in the hall, Chid crying over his fallen friends, Chid vowing never to cry again, Chid giving the treasure of Freid to Zaibach, Chid… 

Allen tugged the reins and turned his horse around he picked up his pace and headed back to the crossroads. Turning down the right path, through summery forests to the kingdom of Freid. 

The whole way there Allen debated with himself about whether or not to turn around or keep going. What if Chid didn't want to see him? What if Chid thought that Allen had let the duke die? What if… his thoughts were plagued with 'what ifs' the whole way there. 

The forest opened up in front of him. And there, in all its splendor, was the city of Godashim, capital of Freid. The city was beautiful. Chid had rebuilt after Zaibach's destruction. Farms and orchards surrounded the city. As Allen rode towards the palace, he passed the farms full of crops. People in the fields smiled at the handsome knight. He passed wagons full of food to be sold at the market and farmers wives walking into the city to buy. The day was another cloudless sunny one. 

When he entered Godashim he heard the familiar sound of a busy city summer day. People ran about selling and buying, children ran to play in the greenery. Soldiers patrolled the streets smiling at the people of the city. Allen passed among them as a foreigner and yet one of them, he walked until he reached the gates to the royal palace. Then he stopped. He could just go in there, he had no reason to. Allen paid for a night's stay at the inn across the street. Stabling his mounts and dressing into something less formal. 

He was a knight of Astoria, a swordsman unmatched, the most chivalrous, but he found himself walking the perimeter of palace. An outsider looking in. Birds sang and flew in and out of the garden. He wished he could come and go as freely as they did. He came to strong Iron Gate. It was a side gate, generally unused. Allen stepped forward and curled his fingers around the cool metal. Beyond it was the garden, flowers and bushes bloomed in the summer weather. It was a nice garden, different from Astoria's. There were fewer flowers and more green filled his view. Hedges and twisted trees, all trimmed neatly. There were pools of pebbles, raked in smooth curves. He could see a small fountain trickling into a pond filled with carp. The fish swam up and down the little stream that ran throughout the garden. 

Allen's eyes wandered until he spotted a bridge. The small wooden arch was carved from a fine source. He remembered when her had met Hitomi on the bridge, it seemed so long ago. He had kissed her, propelled by some strange force within him. It all seemed so odd now. Movement caught his eye and his eyes focused on the bridge. Someone walked on to it. It was a boy. His clothes were rich green embroidered with golden thread. He wore a crown, much like the one the Duke had worn. Turning, Allen saw his face. Sky blue eyes that looked at the world with a level gaze. His blonde hair was still cut short. It was Chid.


End file.
